


Train Wreck

by xlaurmanix



Category: Ariana Grande - Fandom, Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Pop Culture, harmonizers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlaurmanix/pseuds/xlaurmanix
Summary: What happens when international pop star Camila Cabello is forced to return to high school to clean up her act? See how Camila reacts when she encounters an old flame and deals with the pressures of keeping up with her image. Camila G!P





	1. Chapter 1

Camila wakes up with a pounding headache and the blinding feeling of the sun shining in her face. She groans before slowly opening her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright light surrounding her. Where the hell am I? she thinks. After a quick glance around the room, she realizes that she's in the master bedroom of her Beverly Hills Mansion.

Camila Cabello is one of the biggest pop stars in the world, so it's no surprise that she managed to throw what could possibly be one the biggest parties known to man. Anyone that was anyone in Hollywood had attended the young superstar's Grammy celebration.

The Latina was truly at the top of her game, having won a record breaking eleven Grammy awards, all in one night. She decided that the only appropriate way to celebrate was to invite her long list of A-lister friends to her mansion and give them the best night of their lives.

Clearly, she had succeeded. She had been so drunk and high the night before that she could hardly even remember the details of her party, and in her book, that meant she had a great night.

Camila huffs before grabbing her phone on her bedside table. She takes a few minutes to scroll through her twitter account to read all of the praise her fans were giving her.

@cabelloluver4ever: omg!! Camila is a LEGEND. Congrats on your 11 Grammys babe 


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren is awaken by the sound of her alarm clock blaring through her ears on a beautiful Monday morning. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the black haired teenager can smell the delicious aroma of her mother cooking breakfast downstairs.

However, Lauren feels like shit.

Instead of watching the Grammys last night with the rest of her family like she had planned, Lauren had been forced to stay up until four o'clock in the morning, studying for an important History exam that she has to take today. For the entire night, all she could concentrate on was the sound of her mother, brother, and sister cheering downstairs while watching what was probably the most entertaining Grammy ceremony in history. Meanwhile, she was locked up in her room, revising all of her notes on World War I and World War II.

'God, I am so going to fail,' is the first thing she thinks when she opens her eyes.

After lying in bed for a few minutes, Lauren decides to check her phone for any messages. When she picks it up and realizes that she can hardly read any of the words on the screen, she groans before turning back to her bedside table and grabbing her pair of thick rimmed glasses. She puts them on and gently pushes them up her nose.

She's pleased when she notices that she has a text from her best friend Ally, who she's known since kindergarten.

Ally 


End file.
